


Bless the broken Road

by SophieJE619



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: And her ex is a whore, And her sister's a bitch, Everyone has a bone to pick with the farmer, F/M, Past Relationship(s), You can change her name if you wanna, btw Farmer's name is Julie, serious angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieJE619/pseuds/SophieJE619
Summary: Based off the group 10 Heart cut scene where the farmer gets dumped by all six bachelors for cheating on them all with the other five. Afterwards… Well, what did you think would happen when a woman sleeps with six different men at the same time?





	1. What did you expect?

You walked into the saloon, like it was just another day, though something did seem off to you. It was this weird feeling, and it kept you looking over your shoulder throughout the day. So, in order to get the bad feeling off you, you figured a drink and some dinner should help. Oh, what a big mistake that was. When you entered the pool room, you saw  _all_ of your lovers standing there with murderous looks on their faces.

 _'Oh shit...'_ You thought, as you were frozen dead in place. "Not so fast!" Sam yelled when they all spotted you. You gulped with a pale face and slowly stepped forward. "Uh..." "Never thought you'd find all your 'boyfriends' in one room, huh Julie?" He said, gritting his teeth. "Julie... I thought... I thought we were going to get married someday... start a family..." Harvey said, which made you flinch. "The last shred of hope I had left is completely destroyed... Thanks, Julie, are you happy now?" A whimper squeaked quietly in your throat at Shane's words. You accidentally glanced at Alex, which really made it worse. "What are you looking at _me_ for? Do you think I'm gonna come to your rescue? You're a piece of trash..." Alex said, and your heart tore in two. "For once, I'm at a loss for words..." Elliott grimaced.

"Guys..." You whispered, looking down at the floor and covering your mouth. "Well, we're not putting up with your abuse any longer!" Sam said, glaring daggers at you. "That's right!" Alex said, making you wince. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Sebastian finally spoke. "I-I..." You couldn't speak. This was really happening, and you were totally unprepared for it, despite the fact that you knew it was bound to happen. You hung your head, trembling now. "... I understand." "What?" Alex asked, suddenly confused and even more enraged. "I know you're all dumping me. And it's fine with me. If I was cheated on... I... would've dumped him too..." You said, with shaky breaths. "I'll... be going now... then. I'm s-... sorry for your troubles..." With that, you backed out of the room and ran all the way back home. When you got there, the closing and locking of your door didn't seem as comforting as it was yesterday. The house was so empty now... Your lip quivered, and you sank to the floor. "What have I done?"

Before you could stop them, tears began to fall. Tears of regret, shame, and heartbreak. "I'm so stupid!" You cried. "I should've known they would find out! What was I thinking?!" On a whim, you lifted your head to look dead at a picture frame that had laid face down on your table for forever. The memory of the picture it heald broke your heart even more and you cried out like a wounded animal. You took the picture and threw it into the fireplace, though it didn't really matter since the darn thing wasn't even lit. The face of the man stared back at you, handsome and happy and eyes full of love it seemed. Green eyes. With his perfect jawline and beautiful brown hair. If you closed your eyes, you could still smell the distinct scent of his letterman jacket. Like old leather and hair gel. You sighed, a place in your now shattered heart pulsing and writhing painfully as if to protest the tear-inducing thoughts. You sobbed, before going to take the picture out of the fireplace. You could never get rid of it. Never. There was no possible way you could banish him from your life completely. This picture was all you had left of him...

You hugged the picture close to your chest as you shuffled into your bedroom with your way-too-large-for-one-person bed. Setting the picture on your side table, you got into your pajamas and settled under the covers, facing away from him. It would be a good long while before you could fall asleep, but as your eyes finally closed, one question haunted you. "Did I even love them at all?" As you tossed and turned in your restless sleep state, your mind battled for the answer. All the while, beautiful green eyes watched from your bedside table...

* * *

 

You unlocked the door to your apartment in Zuzu city with a smile on your face. "Babe! I'm home!" You called, cheerily. You see, it was your three year anniversary with your boyfriend, Josh. You had been planning an amazing night with him, saving up the money to go to the Tunnelers' game that night. Of course, your sister, Lola, was also going, but oh well. You sighed and pushed the annoying fact to the back of your mind before you realized that Josh hadn't come to greet you. "Odd..." You muttered before you heard it. A feral sounding _growl_  coming from down the hallway. You followed the noise to the door at the end of it. The door to your _bedroom_. Opening the door a crack, you saw your worst nightmare made real. There, on _your_ bed, was Josh,  _balls deep_ inside your sister and plowing her into oblivion! "Oh, Lola! Oh, you gorgeous, perfect slut!"

Goosebumps spread all across you. A cold that had no relation to the room temperature filled you completely from the inside out. Your heart was replaced by a leaden weight and you couldn't make a sound. Tears began to blur your vision so you couldn't see them committing the vile act, but every moan and mewl of his name from your little sister's lips echoed in your ears, and every grunt and groan from your soulmate made you want to sink to your knees. As the tears spilled out of your eyes, you formed a trembling smile from your lips. You were happy for her. Your beloved Lola would find no man better than him. You were certain of that. No, what hurt was that you should've known he'd be unsatisfied with you. What compared to Lola? Of course, he'd want her for himself. It was inevitable. If only you hadn't been so stubborn to keep him... Lola always gets what she wants, and if she wanted Josh, who were you to deny her?

"I love you both..." You whispered, before silently closing the door. Shooting Josh a quick text, " _Hey, baby. I know tonight's our anniversary, but you know how my work is. I have to work late tonight, I'm sorry! Have fun at the game for me! <3_" You grabbed your purse and keys and left the apartment. You got onto a bus that was headed straight for downtown. When you got off the stop, you made a beeline for the first bar you saw. There you got yourself a bottle of whiskey. Or two... Maybe three. Okay, four. You order four. "Well, isn't this fantastic, you muttered, gulping down the liquid. That night when you got back, Josh and Lola were nowhere to be seen, probably at the game still, or maybe even having sex at  _her_ apartment instead. You sighed with relief. You didn't want to be around him at the moment. It might just break you if you looked at him right now. So you walked into your room to see the bed perfectly made like it had been this morning. "At least they had the decency to clean up..." You muttered, but you knew it would be too much for you to sleep on that defiled contraption tonight.

So you grabbed your pjs and crashed on the couch. Turning on a random show, you made a good setup to make it seem that you just fell asleep on the couch, waiting for him. You didn't want him to know that you knew. That would just put a strain on his new relationship with her. Though, you couldn't exactly fall asleep instantly, not after today's events. So you just willed yourself to keep your eyes closed until you did. The next morning, you woke up in your bed, with the feeling of a familiar pair of arms around your middle. You almost considered forgiving him right then and there, until you realized that the warmth he presented when he was cuddling you in bed was not there anymore. It was bleak, empty cold. Like the cold, you felt when you saw him with Lola, yesterday.

You shivered, the chill bringing back those wretched goosebumps. No, you could never forgive him for this. Not with the way it left you cold and miserable both inside and out. So, you carefully put back on your stage face and rolled over to kiss him good morning. "Morning, baby." You whispered. "Morning, gorgeous." He said. Your act almost dropped. He'd called Lola gorgeous yesterday... But, quickly recovering, you planted a kiss on his lips. _Tainted and filthy and no longer yours._  "Did the Tunnelers win last night?" You asked, sweetly. "Yeah, they crushed it. If only you could've been there. There was a kiss cam and everything. I would've loved to make out with you in front of a million people." _'What a lie, you son of a bitch.'_ You thought.  _'You probably ended up with your tongue down Lola's throat last night.'_ "Yeah, me too. But I'm sure you still had fun, right?" You said a laugh in your throat. "Right, now why don't we have some fun together?" He said, that  _beautiful_ look shining his eyes that made the place between your legs clench in anticipation. You almost leaped on top of him, but the coldness stopped you. 

He'd done it with someone other than you... How could you possibly say yes after you know what he did in your bed, not even twelve hours ago?! Your brows furrowed. But you quickly caught your mistake. "I'm sorry, Josh. I'd love to, really, but Joja calls." You kissed him one last time, before getting up and going to get dressed. "Aw, not even shower sex?" Josh asked, watching as you made your way to the bathroom. "Not even shower sex, Babe." You shook your head. Even for a cheating bastard like him, Josh still knew that no means no. Therefore, he didn't push you, but let you shower in peace.  _'Or is it because he'd rather be in the shower with Lola...'_ You thought, grimacing. After scrubbing yourself down, though not successfully washing away the shame, you came out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for work. "Thanks, babe. Figured I might want to shower too," Josh said, kissing your forehead. You nodded and smiled at him, as he disappeared into the bathroom. Leaving for work, you decided to through together a duffel bag. You'd be sleeping at Joja tonight. Closing the door, you made your way to your bus stop and started the daily commute to Joja Corp. The work was deplorable and didn't pay well, but anything to distract your broken heart was welcome. Until you heard your coworkers start to whisper. _"What's up with Julie? She looks like she's about to cry." "I saw her get drunk last night. Four bottles of whiskey in a row."_ You put your head in your hands and started to cry. You couldn't bother to care about your coworkers! They didn't matter. Nobody mattered but you and Josh at that moment.

Pounding your fist on the dest, a drawer that you hadn't touched in three years slid open. Inside, an envelope. You wiped your face and pulled it out. Opening the long-forgotten letter from your grandfather, you read what he had written to you: 

 

> _**Dear Julie,** _
> 
> _**If you're reading this, then you must be in dire need of a change.** _
> 
> _**The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: Northwood Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life.** _
> 
> _**This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my dear. Good luck.** _
> 
> _**Love, Grandpa** _
> 
> _**P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?** _

"What?" You muttered, rereading the letter over and over and over again until the words finally sunk in.  _'A new start...'_ I stood up and walked out of the building, duffel bag and purse in hand, staring at the letter. _'But, what about Josh? What will he think when I don't come home tonight?'_ A part of me thought.  _'Is he really going to care?'_ The other part rebutted.  _'Well, he should!'_   _'But will he?'_ I started to tear up again. Taking a deep breath, I made a decision. "I'll go. And if he cares enough to come after me, I'll forgive him."  _'And if he never comes?'_ I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and headed for the nearest bus stop. When I got on the bus, I texted Josh,  _"Josh, I know what you did with Lola. And I'm happy for the pair of you. I'm going to Stardew Valley to take up the old farm my Grandpa had... Enjoy the rest of your life, with her. Make her happy. I love you. Both of you."_

After the text sent, you willed yourself to put it away and not look at it for the rest of the bus ride.


	2. First to fall for

Alex got a bouquet first. And what could you say? He looked like Josh. Meaning, he was Josh's doppelganger. His eyes, his hair, his clothing. His _scent_ for Yoba's sake. Every last detail lined up. And that scared you far more than almost anything ever had.

You remembered your first day in the valley. You'd decided to go about introducing yourself while on your way to Pierre's because the Parsnip seeds Lewis left you were completely useless for making a profit. You wanted cauliflower. That and you were hungry. You needed some food. But on your way there, a familiar green jacket caught your eye. You froze to observe it's wearer. Clearly, styled-to-be-messy brown hair framed his head and when he turned to lean on the side of the fence enclosure, brilliant green eyes and a relaxed smile set in a perfect jaw. You felt your face heat up. "Josh?" The name slipped from your mouth before you could do anything to stop it. But he didn't respond. Your heart deflated. It wasn't him, then. Pulling out your phone halfheartedly, you checked for any contact from him, as you walked into the store. Nothing. Your last text's status didn't even say 'Read'.

Pushing the heartache to the back of your mind, you put on a smile and walked up to the counter. "Ah! So you're the new farmer! I'm Pierre, the manager of Pierre's General Store." The chestnut-haired man said. "If you need seeds, come to me!" "Hi, Pierre. I'm Julie," You said, shaking his hand. "Actually, I heard that cauliflower was the best cash crop for the season?" "That it is, and I see some parsnip seeds there?" "Yes, Mayor Lewis gave them as a gift." You said, placing them on the counter. "I hope this doesn't sound too terrible but parsnips are hardly worth the work of growing them, and I hear you'll buy my produce?" "And, your seeds, so you might as well just hand over those and trade them for some cauliflower seeds," Pierre said. "I won't tell Lewis," "Thanks, Pierre," You left the shop with 10 bags of cauliflower seeds and a little food to hold you over for a few days. But as you closed the door behind you, your eyes traveled back to the place where you had last seen that Josh lookalike. Only he wasn't there anymore. He was on the other side of the fence enclosure and staring right at you! Your eyes dilated and you started trembling. The guy smiled at you and you found yourself blushing like a schoolgirl.  _'This isn't Josh, Julie. You have to remember that he isn't who you think.'_ Your mind kept telling you.  _'I know he's not Josh. I know that.'_

You kept debating with yourself, effectively zoning you out so that you didn't see him cross the square to come meet you. Not until he was right in front of you and had snapped his fingers in your face. "Ah!" You squeaked, now seeing gorgeous male up close and taking in every perfect matching detail.  _'How in the world is this man not Josh?'_ "You in there, Farmgirl?" ~~Josh's~~  The guy's voice asked, "I'm Alex."  _'That's how he's not Josh. He's Alex.'_ "Oh, uh, sorry about that. You just... remind me of someone..." You laughed nervously, desperately trying to recover from your embarrassment. "I'm Julie." "Nice to meet you, Julie." Your name rolled off his tongue just like it did with Josh. You would've swooned if that coldness didn't keep you grounded in reality. "Nice to meet you too; Alex." You said, trying not to hesitate on his name. "Well, I'd better be going. Seeds to plant and whatnot." "Yeah, see you around, Farmgirl." As Alex walked away, your heart fluttered. But as you walked home, your mind had your brows furrowing.  _'Alex is not Josh. He will never be Josh.'_ It kept saying.  _'Alex is not Josh. He will never be Josh.'_ "Alex is not Josh. He will never be Josh." You whispered. When you got back to the farm, you put the brown-haired not-Josh in the back of your mind, hoping that it wouldn't disturb you.

Setting up the cauliflower, and storing your groceries in a chest, you dunked your watering can into the pond to water the seeds. The day passed fairly quickly after that, and you decided to go explore the town some more. Little did you know that you'd be seeing Alex a lot more. "So, how goes the planting, Julie?" He asked, as you mindlessly made your way to the town square. "It was satisfying." You nodded. "But now I'd like to see more of the town." A warm spring breeze brushed against your arms, and you noticed that you weren't as cold this time. "Well, I can certainly give you a tour if you'd like." Alex offered, causing you to smile and accept. He took you all around the town, showing you the beach, the forest, the mountains, and the ending with the pair of you back at his home, as he pointed out the last few features of the quaint little town.

"So you want to be a pro Gridball player?" You asked, eying Alex's green varsity jacket with a mixed expression, somewhere between admiration, nostalgia, and sadness. "Yeah, I want to play for the Tunnelers." He said. You perked up at this, trying to decide what you should say. "... Funny enough, I took my sister and her boyfriend to the Tunnelers game." "Really, that's awesome." Alex smiled. "Maybe they'll be watching me play someday." "I'm sure they will." You smiled, before checking your phone. It was a quarter past eight. "Well, I really enjoyed your company, Alex. But I ought to head home now." You said, waving goodbye as you walked away. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." He said, going inside. Unbeknownst to you, Alex took a second to think about the night's events, and he was quite intrigued by you. When you got home, you dumped a bunch of junk you'd found during the day into the shipping bin, before going inside your tiny cabin. The door closing finally set you into your contemplative funk, as you plopped down on the rug in the middle of the floor.

Mulling over the day's details and events, you came to one conclusion, sitting criss-cross apple sauce on the floor. Alex was a paragon. You loved this dude. You wanted him. Why did you come to this conclusion so quickly? Because screw it. You sighed, sitting there with a lovestruck grin on your face. "He's just like Josh."


End file.
